degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Forgetting Sav Bhandari
Forgetting Sav Bhandari is a Degrassi Mini that aired during the ninth season. It focuses on the Sav-Anya Relationship, and takes place after their break up in Why Can't This Be Love (2). Cast *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne Plot Part 1 Holly J., Chantay, and Leia are having a sleepover to cheer up Anya after her break up with Sav. The girls bring ice cream, manipedi set, chick flicks, and tissues "to put Anya back together by morning". Leia comments that she is glad "the Sanya saga" is over because they were annoying, which Anya hears as she walks back in, questioning, "We were?". Holly J. quickly covers for Leia, reassuring Anya that they weren't, and that she was just saying that Sav is an idiot. Anya pulls out a crystal ball from her bag, saying that her future was about Sav, and now that they are over, she needs to know what her life is going to be like. Holly J. rejects the idea, commenting "that hocus pocus isn't going to help". Chantay tells her that the best way to get over a guy is to get under another guy, but instead of saying "guy" due to disapproving looks from Holly J. and Leia, she substitutes in "cozy comforter". Anya tells them to join hands, and Holly J. asks what the point is since Anya will merely see what she wants to see. Leia disagrees with Holly J., saying the ball never lies. Anya rubs the ball three times, which causes Chantay and Holly J. to laugh. Under the power of her roleplaying character, Princess Carilla, Anya tells the ball to show her her future, while the three other girls recite "Show her the future" to the ball, much to their reluctance. Leia asks her what she sees, and Anya is shocked at what she sees in the ball. Part 2 Anya is shocked at her future, as she sees a pregnant future self of her, who is married and has two kids with Sav. In her vision, her two kids run toward her, calling her "Mama", and Anya calls the two girls "Martha" and "Claire". They embrace her, and she tells them that their father will be so pleased with them when he gets home. At that moment, Holly J., Declan, Chantay, and Danny enter Anya's house, all dressed up for the play they are going to see. Anya quickly apologizes, saying that she meant to call, but she is going on a date with Sav since he is getting home early from the recording studio. Chantay comments that she has been looking forward to the play for months, and Danny points out that the tickets weren't cheap, either. Holly J. tells her to drop her kids off at her Mom's and go, saying she could see Sav later. Anya says that she already made a pot roast and cookies for him, which have his name frosted on them. Declan points out to the group that they're going to miss the first act, and Anya apologizes to them. They leave, and Anya looks upset for a moment, but then begins to play with her children. Back in reality, she excitedly exclaims that they're getting back together. Just as she finished speaking, there was a sneak at her door, and Save enters the room carrying a box, telling Anya that they need to talk. Anya points at the crystal ball in disbelief that she was right. Part 3 Sav tells Anya that they need to comment, and sarcastically says, "Cute pajama party". Leia retorts in his face, "No boys", before saying she was going to go put on a bra. Holly J. asks him what's with the crashing, and Anya says that she'll be fine, motioning for her and Chantay to leave with her head. When they are alone, Sav gives her a box filled with items she has given him, to make their break up official. Anya tells him that the box exchange means nothing due to how many times they have already done it. She boldly tells him that they're getting back together, saying she saw their future together in the crystal ball. Sav tells him that they are permanently done and leaves her house, leaving Anya upset. The girls re-enter the room, and Holly J. kindly tells her that it's better that she knows that they're done for good, as it would be easier moving on, declaring there is more to life than Sav. Anya points out that he said that he loved her and that she lost her virginity to him, and reveals she really thought they would be together forever, saying she has nothing now. The girls try to get her to point out all of the things in her life that didn't revolve around Sav, like LARPing. Anya returns to the crystal ball for guidance, asking to see a future without Sav. Part 4 Anya's future without Sav is a bright one. She is CEO of a company called LARP World, that has over 24 million users worldwide, and is being named Forbe's Most Powerful Woman of the Year. Anya thanks her friends, saying she couldn't have done it without them, who helped her move on. Thanks to them, people get to experience their deepest fantasies from their simulators. Chantay calls in Holly J., who is Anya's assistant, asking for soy milk. Holly J. informs Anya that Zac Efron is on line 1 to confirm their date that night, and also asked for her ring size, implying he might propose. Back in reality, Anya announces that she is in a suit, dating Zac Efron. Holly J. tells her, "See? You don't need Sav to be happy." Chantay and Leia then leave to go make popcorn, and Holly J. tells her that it takes time to move on. Anya jokingly asks if she could trade in her crystal ball for a time machine, to skip over the hard parts, and Holly J. tells her that she is proud of Anya, as she thought she'd be more of a mess. Anya says that she's better off without him and happier, and Holly J. leaves the room. Anya looks back into her crystal to see her vision. She is sitting alone at the table, and Holly J. announces that Zac Efron is there to pick her up. Anya tells her she'll be right down after testing the new fantasy virtual processor. She puts it on, and Sav is in the room, slowly walking toward her while smiling. Anya sadly realizes that she'll never get over him. Trivia *Part 1 marks the first mini appearance of Leia Chang. Part 4 marks the final mini appearances of Danny Van Zandt, Leia Chang, and Declan Coyne. *Holly J. labeled the sleepover: Put Anya Back Together by Morning. *Anya says she'll never get over Sav, but later becomes interested in Doctor Chris and Owen Milligan before she graduates from Degrassi. *When Anya looked into her future, she saw herself married to Sav with two kids, while pregnant with their third. *The title of this mini is inspired by the film Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Quotes *Chantay: "I say, the best way to get over a guy is to get under a.... cozy comforter." *Anya: "Gently rub the ball three times." Gallery hollla.jpg 809jkjjj.jpg 4353r.jpg 98jh.jpg fge4.jpg 56454j.jpg 7656g.jpg 5445.png 54353.png 5464f.png 453fr.png 45d.png 7686g.jpg 78678yuhj.jpg 4543fkjjk.jpg sanyakids.jpg 5464g.jpg 544t.jpg hollyjderp.jpg savcookies.jpg anyalookspurdyhere.jpg 56rt.jpg 5676g.jpg 56757.jpg lawlz.jpg 678iuyhj.jpg 768yuj.jpg 6789jj.jpg 78uhj.jpg 876ui.jpg 7686h.jpg 7868yu.jpg 89789hj.jpg 677yh.jpg 645g.jpg 2356jhhjjh.jpg 7989j.jpg 68799j.jpg 786tyg.jpg 7680uij.jpg 556f.jpg 87uikl.png Videos Alternate Versions *All 4 parts here on Youtube *Watch Part 1 on Youtube *Watch Part 2 on Youtube *Watch Part 3 on Youtube *Watch Part 4 on Youtube *Watch Part 1 on TeenNick *Watch Part 2 on TeenNick *Watch Part 4 on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Mini